1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus of which a power interrupting structure and a cover opening and closing structure are improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image on print media according to a signal inputted thereto. The image forming apparatus includes a printer, a copier, a facsimile, and a multifunction machine with integrated functions thereof.
An electrophotograph type image forming apparatus scans light on a photoconductor charged with a predetermined electric potential to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoconductor, and supplies a developing agent to the latent image, using a developing unit, to develop into a visible image. The visible image, developed on the photoconductor, is directly transferred to print media, or is transferred to the print media via an intermediate transfer unit. The image, transferred to the print media, is fused to the print media through a fusing process. The developing agent may not be transferred to the print media or the intermediate transfer unit but left on the photoconductor during the transferring process. The residual developing agent is collected by a cleaning unit, and is then stored in a developing agent storage unit.
Also, the image forming apparatus further includes a plurality of covers provided at an apparatus body and at least one switch configured to be turned on/off according to the opening and closing operation of the covers.